whom the end concerns
by ovdeathandwarfare
Summary: Kim and friends are about to get their whole world turned upside down. Wars are raging like wildfire. Famine sweeps across the land like a broom. Country's are loosing their identity and death comes along like a tsunami! And what the Hell do the four horsemen have do with this? Also what is Shego doing while all this is happening and what connection does she have with the four?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! So I'm new to this and this is actually my first time creating or writing a story. So bear with me and hopefully this turns out to good enough for all of u out there. Be kind please, im the new guy here and so…. Yeah be kind please!?**

**This work of fanfiction is for non-profit and Kim Possible and all other characters of the show belong to Disney and its creator Bob Schully.**

**Prelude**

long ago in a time long since lost to the winds of desolation and the sands of time, a war had taken place between two factions; Heaven and Hell. For eons the two had waged war on each other but soon enough they too had been infected with the fatigue of constant fighting with no end in sight. The two, tired from fighting, sought to look for a way to end the war. And so, the two factions agreed to create a truce an end to this long struggle! So it was agreed upon creating one single entity. One single form of rule. Heaven and Hell had decided to create an empire. The empire was called the "Imperial Republic".

Eons after this decision and the establishment of the new empire the two had decided that they would choose the most oldest and wisest of them all. They had decided on choosing a select group, known only as the precursors. Amongst them was the creator, the grand architect, builder, engineer. The creator of all things. He had been chosen and elected to be grand emperor and ruler of this new government. A faithful servent and a master of war had been chosen as the "Lord General of the Armies" and his name was Michael. He alone had shown such power and willingness that his ferocity still remains unmatched. Because of this he too was designated the task of protecting and ensuring balance. Next was a messenger. Given that he was a messenger, he was also a master of the skies and thus bestowed the title of "Lord Air Marshall of the Air Forces". The name of this messenger is one of most famous of names; Gabriel. The divine messenger of heaven and the creator. A third was elected and his position was not only to heal those who are wounded but also ill those who have done wrong upon others. He serves under the naval doctrine for he was a master of naval infantry combat and could also suppress the enemy until the main army arrived. His name was Raphael and his title was "Lord General of the Marines". And finally was an entitiy most feared by everyone and everything. Known as the great destroyer, ender of all things, slayer of kin, droombringer of worlds, and a reaper of souls. Created as the first being by the creator, he was given power over all and stood at frightful mane. He has no mercy on no-one and comes faster than anyone could imagine. Because He could sail and ride across the universe as previously stated in the last sentence that he was given command of the navy. His title was the "Lord Admiral of the Navies".

And thus after this established and among other things of forming a government (such as a constitution, bill of rights, state and federal powers, checks and balances, etc…) others were chosen to represent the people in senate and house. By order of the constitution the ruler is given dictorial power unless the senate, by one half of the whole senate, has the power to over rule and is given authority by the constitution and should it be unlawful, has direct authority to give trial and empeach the ruler. Should the current ruler express extreme refusal to leave the throne then the senate would send military forces to extract and apprehend the criminal. Also in accordance to the constitution and the Bill of Rights all states and citizens are given the power to rebel should the current government be flawing in ensureing the intrest of the people.

For thousands of years peace remained within the empire and all was good until a new group of entities had entered the stage of creation. Prior to this new group was already an established set of races; elven, drawfven, angel (both heaven and hell have angelic beings), elini (nature spirits), orc, goblin, and dragons. These beings enjoyed peace that is until the coming of the new race onown only as the humans. Many had questioned why they had been created and had asked the creator why he did it. His only reply was this, "fear not my children. For this new creature in which I bestow unpon this great universe shall be inheritors of my power. They alone shall learn for themselves on how they must age just as you all have. Tell me, do my children have any objection upon this decision in which I have made? Is anyone willing to go against my will?" as the creator looked around many had bowed but only one did not. It was his eldest. He had turned to him and asked, "My son. Why doths you refuse to kneel to man? Are you unwilling to do so because you feel that you are greater than him? Is the power in which you wield like a hot sharp blade ready to strike make you superior to them?

The Lord Admiral merely looked at his father and said unto him "dearest father, forgive me if I do not kneel but I feel not that I am superior but that I am. I have had many dreams in which they will destroy many things that many of us have created. But otherwise this is not the main reason."

"what is my son?" said the creator.

The Lord Admiral appeared to say something but his words were not heard and so it was perceived that he refused to tell. The Creator eyed him with great suspicion but decided to discuss it with him on a future date. After his announcement the Creator had decided to create four horsemen in which shall represent the constant punishments; conquest, war, famine, and death. Conquest was given to the Lord Air Marshall. War to the Lord of Generals. Famine to the Lord General of the Marines. And finaly death to the Lord Admiral. As the four horsemen they would be called upon to reinforce the peace and to punish the wrong. But along side to their establishment and anointment of duty was another title who many did not know about only the four and the Creator. The title is known as "The Heralder of Peace". Under this title the duty of this person must save the state (world) and universe as well as being a host for the creator should he every be needed to step in. They had agreed and so every few generations the four and the Creator would step in and mingle with the children of man.

**Well this is my first chapter and its mostly inspired by the American govt when it comes to choosing a form of govt. But I also wanted to do a four horsemen of the apocalypse shindig for a "Kim Possible" story. Oh! Before I forget this is gonna be a kigo since it was pretty much the first kind of genre that lead me to Fanfiction and also inspiring me to write. There are many authors on this site such as Starving Lunatic, King in Yellow, and others that I cant think of right now but I give thanks to you! But yeah this the genre I stumbled upon and again I give thanks to leading me to read other fanfictions. Well so long and till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok im baaackkk! Hell yeah! Sorry im a little high on sugar and drinking soda aint gonna fix it! Ok enough of that. On with the show. **

**Same disclaimer as the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1: And so the end had begun**

Sun was shining and not a cloud in sight. Damn today was a nice day in middleton! Especially for a certain red headed heroine. Three years have gone by and not much has changed. Villains still doing the same old shit, GJ still busting evil doers, and Kim... well Kim was still doing here thing which is KICKING ASS AND TAKING NAMES! Ahh yes indeed today was a really great day and there was nothing that could ruin it. Her relationship with Ron was placed on hold as the couple faced a bumpy things along their relationship but they still did what they could to hang tight to their relationship. Oddly enough something did bother her greatly and that was a certain green skinned thief: Shego. For these last three years Shego was MIA and nowhere to seen. "WTF!" Kim thought to herself as she made her way over to her parents' house. Living on her own on campus of one of the most prestigious schools the US had to offer. If this place were to be compared to something soo tough then Special Forces would definitely fit that comparison. The school; Duke Godfrey of Bouillon University in GO city. Yes indeed. This school had a large acceptance rate but an even smaller graduation rate. Their motto "many will enter but only the determined will succeed." Looking back on how she got in she remembered the exact words echoed by the school dean. "Ladies and Gentlemen. The first thing I want you to do look to your left. Look to your right. Look in front of you. Look behind you. By the end of this month only a few of you will remain to continue on. Enjoy your time here and good luck to you all. Dismissed." Yup those where the inspiring words given by the dean and true to his words not many made it passed the first month. Long hours of school, studying, athletics, and clubs many only had at least 3 and a half hours of sleep by the end of the week. Four if they were lucky. The school had a special month for new students arriving at the school. The month was called "Hell Month" and that usually started by the second month of their stay. The first month wasn't even considered "Hell Month" by the residents for it was called introduction and many did not make it. Now "Hell Month" was a whole new game on an entirely new level.

A shiver ran down the red heads spine as she remembered it well. Sleepless nights studying for test the next day. Physical training that was solely military. Instructors acting more like Drill instructors and sports events that were brutal. Every day was a mind game. 90% was purely mental and 10% was physical. A beach was right next to the campus but never did anyone go there to have fun. Oh no. When people are on the beach it means that surf training is being conducted. People running with logs on one side of their shoulders, changing shoulders every five miles. Obstacle courses were placed on the beach and boats were out in the sea. People ran with boats on top of them including the instructor of that group standing on top of the boat yelling at them to push on. Kim remembered when she had to swim five miles out to sea and five miles back after "rescuing a drowning person." After that she had to low crawl three miles along the beach, do four miles running with a log on her shoulders, drop the log do 25 pull ups, 40 sit ups, run with a boat on to of you (within a group), and finally do it all over again. This was "Hell Month" and God did she hate it. She saw many people quit and she would cry herself to sleep whenever she got the chance. On some days she would be numb and not even care when she heard someone quit. The cold pacific waters is the most unforgiving and the most merciless. This she learned the hard way. Many nights were spent in the cold pacific waters and fighting with hypothermia was a constant war.

As Kim came up along the drive way of her parents' house she thought about all she has done while being at her school. She gained more muscle and gained even more confidence after going through all that shit. She was majoring in theoretical physics and man that also caused sleepless nights as she had to study for a chapter test every two days. The first year was often called "cell block" as no freshman was allowed to leave the campus. Sophomore year, gave way to some liberties which gave Kim the chance to save the world but she let GJ handle things because she was free from "Cell Block". Now in Junior year she was grateful that things were a hellova lot easier. No more intense training on the scale it was back in the beginning. Classes were a lot more enjoyable and easier. Yes indeed she was happy but she couldn't wait till senior year for she heard from her friends in senior year that it was the most liberating year one could have during their time there at Duke Godfrey of Bouillon University.

"Kim you home already?" Kim heard her mother yell from inside the house. "Coming mom!" Kim yelled as she got out her car and went inside her childhood home. She had went inside and was greeted by her mother as she offered her daughter some food. "My you've gotten stronger. What do they have you doing over there? It's not like your training to get into Special Forces or something." Anne chuckled as she went to get her husband and tell him that their daughter was finally home. "Yeah definitely not training for special forces" Kim muttered beneath her breath. Indeed her arms had become bigger and her body became more refined and toned out as well as her curves. She was wearing a green tank top that showed her midriff and she wore blue fitted jeans with red sneakers. It was much more comfortable than her school uniform which consisted of black leather boots (that must be polished and ready for inspection), Black loose fitted cargo pants, grey undershirt, black coat with a black patrol cap. Her hair must always be worn in a bun when in uniform. The uniform had to be ironed and matching meaning if a coat was lighter than other coats then the pants must also be the same as the top. The belt was a riggers belt and it too was grey. Life in that school was same as the military. Discipline and motivation were key to surviving.

Someplace somewhere in the other side of the world a storm was brewing. Rain of unimaginable force fell onto the eastern half of the world. Earthquakes shook all of china. Typhoons, tsunamis, and earthquakes assaulted Japan with merciless strength. The Korean peninsula was fighting off flood waters and trying to rescue people lost to the floods. India was facing hunger, firestorms, and drought. Moving into the Eurasian areas war was raging in Iraq, Afghanistan, Iran, Israel, and Syria. Indeed the world was falling into chaos. In Jerusalem, standing on small hill looking towards the dome of the rock, stood four figures. One was wearing a white hooded cloak. Another wore a red hooded cloak. Next was a brown cloaked figure and finally, standing in the middle of the three, was a dark hooded figure. With analytical eyes he watched and studied as the Israeli army set out to wage war.

"Brother. Do you think it is best that we move in and begin the final battle?" said the brown cloaked figure as he looked and asked the black figure. "Surely it would be wise to start now and end the battle quickly." The black figure said nothing but continued on gazing at the mobilizing forces. "Lord General of the Armies. Post." The black figure said in a low voice. Just as he said this the red figure stood in front of the black figure. "As senior officer of this mission I hereby grant thee authority to place your forces near here. You are not to engage unless fired upon. When I give the command to take charge you do what I told you understood? The black figure said as he spoke with the red figure. "Understood." Said the red. "Good. Take CHARGE!" said the black figure as saluted and turned around looking at the remaining figure. "Group atten-TION!" the two remaining figures stood at attention and awaited further instruction from their senior officer. "On the command to fall out you are to disappear. FALL OUT!" and just like that the two others did as they were told.

"This is going to be one hell of a show" said the black figure as he too took a few steps and disappeared into the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so now I'm finally getting to this story. Sorry for the wait. I've working on another story which I'm surprised is doing really good. Hopefully this one could live up to my other story.**_

_**Same disclaimer. Cody belongs to Bdog3601.**_

Chapter 3; The Black Messiah and the Red Sun

Spending time with her family, Kim was enjoying the break she was on and enjoying the food she was eating at her family cook out. Her cousin Joss had been asking her how college was and so far she did not have much to say simply because she had been told by their school dean not to say anything about the school when in the outside world. But that didn't mean she couldn't make up stories about it.

"So what's college like? Any cool things to do around? What the guys? Are they hot!? What about the girls? Are they meanies or nice? Do they have an awesome sports program?" Joss asked her cousin in an enthusiastic voice. Kim could hear the excitement in her voice and decided to tease her. "Well… college life is a lot like they say it is. Lot of classes, many clubs and sports programs, music departments, and the beach (if you get to go to one that's near one) is oh so beautiful! Yup that's college!" Kim said as she took a big gulp of her soda. She let out a tired sigh and her school barraged her mind. Yelling and screaming from constant training. Sleepless nights and the merciless cold of the Pacific Northwest. Often her school would receive instructors from Coronado and other active navy bases. Not only the navy but from the army, air force, Marine Corps, GSG-9, The SAS, Spetnaz, and many other military instructors from around the world. Torture was always the most important class. After the class was over the instructors would tell them how to keep a collective mind when in these classes. Many failed and some took their lives. Over the course of her attendance she turned from being a normal teenager to being one of the most deadliest and silent of all warriors. Her silent professionalism was what made many who had met her afraid. Not many could tell she was a highly trained soldier but only those who have served could tell the amount of discipline she had been instilled.

"Kim. Kim. Kiiimmm. Earth to Kim. Earth to bubble butt. HEEELLLOOO!" Joss yelled and tried putting her hand on Kim to grab her but soon regretted it as she was flipped and Kim's fist was mere centimeters from her face. Kim stopped just before hitting her cousin. She was glad that she didn't pull out her long 1 ½ foot long combat knife which she concealed perfectly. She looked at her cousin and she see the amount of fear within her cousin's eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just my reflexes kicking in. I'm in a mixed martial arts class and they have us being alert and having our reflexes sharper than a knife. Here let me help you out." Kim said as she helped her cousin up. "No problem. Just a little warning beforehand. When did you get buff?" Joss said as she rubbed her hand after it had been crushed. "HEY! I'M NOT BUFF! Just really strong." Kim said as she rubbed her arms as if they've been hurt. "Uh huh. Says the woman with the 15inch guns for arms and legs that could rival the hulks'." Said Joss while dusting herself off and crossing her arms over her chest while looking at her cousin with a skeptic look. Kim threw her arms up in frustration walking over to family. "what did I say?" joss ran over back to where Kim had went.

The next day Kim had decided to walk around the city to look at all that has changed since she has been away. Walking to Bueno Nocho she remembered all the good times she spent while hanging out with friends and when she went on "dates" with Ron. Ron, her current or ex, she couldn't remember as "school" life had almost made her forget about him. But she remember that they were on a break from each other so she was not sure exactly when she would meet up with him. Continuing on with her walk she took notice of an abandoned looking store but the neon sign saying "open" was still there. So she decided to take a look.

Walking into the store her senses immediately went up and she was on the defensive. Keeping her body look like she was unaware she had her knife ready to pull out when she needed to. Walking deeper onto the store she saw that a table in the center with a glass ball (typical) and no fortune teller. Or so she thought. "Hello! How may I help you! I'm –ACK" a strange woman appeared out of nowhere and her throat was met by a death grip as Kim slammed her into the table. Breathing heavily, Kim stood still trying to keep her heart still for another of her training exercises enter her head. Shaking her head she went to assist the woman while apologizing and praying she didn't kill her on accident. Lifting up the woman she sat her down and quickly went to grab a cup of water.

"Here you go ma'am. Sorry it's just that I had a lot of combat training and well… you spooked me is all. Sorry miss." Kim said apologetically and checked for further injuries. Seeing none she went to repair the table. With the amount of force she put in she was surprised that the woman did not die. Thank God she thought. After a couple of hours the table looked better than new and the woman was still in a state of shock. Walking by the woman to leave her wrist was caught by the woman. "Wait. Let me see your palm." "Sorry lady but I'm not into mysticism and I really gotta go." Kim said as she tried to get her wrist free but was shocked and scared as the woman's strength increased dramatically. "Heed the call of dark dimensions. Hail the one. THE PROPHET OF DOOM! Forgotten soul- the BLACK MESSIAH. From silent void. Rebellion of Hell! Born to bring Hell down on earth! Swore to slay the breed of mankind! RISE FROM ASHES AND SHINE IN THE NIGHT! CARRY THE BURDEN OF MIGHT! HEART OF A SNAKE, TEMPER OF ICE! SOUL OF A PHOENIX REVIVED! CUT OFF WINGS, YOU WILL FALL! YOU WILL CRAWWWLL! FORBIDDEN DESIRE, THE DREAM COMES TRUE! _**THE BLACK MESSIAH IS COMING FOORRR YYYYOOOUUU!**_ The woman's voice started of human but then turned demonic as well as her face as she spoke these words. Never before had Kim been afraid in her life but this took the cake. The woman held tight onto Kim and all Kim could do was stare into the void that was the woman's eyes. "ON RAZOR WIRE GROUNDS WE SEE THE LIGHT FROM FIELDS OF MINES. FROM RAGING GENOCIDE WE RISE! NOW WE DRY UP OUR TEARS AND LET IT BE DONE. DRAWING NEAR WE CARRY OUT THE OMEGA STTTRRRIIIKKEEE! _**LET THE RED SUN RRRRRIIIIISSSSSEEEE! **_

**Well sorry if its short but I ran out of ideas of what else to write. Oh what the lady says are taken from the songs black messiah- defenders of tanelorn ©2010 and arrival of the red sun- zonaria ©2011 metal blade records. Sorry if I didn't do well on this one but I feel like shit right now. I'll write more tomorrow and try to get it up whenever I can. Later. Oh I will be using cody in a bit. Just hold up a bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! a new chapter for this story. What will Kim find out in this chapter? And who is the black messiah and the Red Sun?**

**Same disclaimer.**

**Chapter 4: Desert Storms**

The howling sound of the wind filled Kim's heart and soul with fear and terror. The coldness of the abyss and the soft feeling of sand made Kim question her current location. Currently she was laying down on her stomach, waking from her unexpected slumber. Getting up, she looked around and took mental note of where she was. Back at the university she was trained to observe and take mental notes of where she was. Many times did she get tossed into the wilderness or some place as an FTX*. Her instructors would conduct pseudo FTX's prior to the real exercise. Many hours were placed into the students, teaching them how to survive in a hostile situation. First she noticed that she was in an desert environment and that the winds were currently blowing at 35mph speeds. She checked to see if she had water should she find herself being stuck there far longer than she hoped. Checking herself and looking for a water source, she immediately heard growling in the distance. Drawing out her knife, she looked up at the night sky and was surprised to find many moons. Three were to the north of her. Two massive large moons to the south. And extremely large moon was rising from the east. Judging by the brightness of the moons Kim could see barely if it were not for the winds blowing the sand into her face. She stood up and began running away from the growling sounds.

Many hours had passed and yet the sun did not rise. She was thankful that the desert was cool and that the sun was not scorching her. Making sure she was safe, she did the first thing she was trained to look for; food, shelter, and water. Most importantly water. Using not too much energy she kept looking around for a water source. Walking for many more hours and still searching she had come upon a cave. "If only I had my kimmunicator" Kim grumbled beneath her breathe but still continued on. Having her knife at the ready, she searched for something that would conduct light but not too brightly for it would reveal her location and get her killed quickly. Searching her pockets again she finally found a light source; a chem light. She opened up the wrapper and snapped the plastic container. The blue light was extremely bright so she decided to wrap a piece of cloth to limit the amount of light being exposed. Walking slowly and with extreme caution, she kept her breathe steady remained alert. Minutes later she finally heard the sound of water rushing and with great excitement she ran over to the water source letting her ears guide the way. The water was cool, refreshing, and invigorating. Taking a moment of rest she thought about how she got there. From a simple stroll in city to the meeting with the strange woman. The woman's face had taken a disgusting and inhuman form. She remembered that the woman's eye were darker than the deepest pits in hell. Her tongue turned serpentine and the jaw elongated to the point where it should have snapped. In some kind of voice not like a humans the woman had told her about the black messiah coming after her and the coming of the red sun. Then suddenly blacking out and waking up in some strange alien desert planet. Feeling that her body was beyond exhaustion and that she needed to get some sleep, she opted to do so and slept with her knife beside her.

It had been ten days that she had been stuck in this desolate wasteland and during her stay she had taken great notice about her surroundings. One was that there were many large animals which scared the red head but they did not take notice of her. The sun, she finally found out how it was, was a massive red giant that in its wake would burn everything but to the animals it was a normal thing. They walked without concern and it seemed that they had no natural enemies. The day lasted about 18 hours before night took its shift for the next 18. Not much vegetation but the amount of meat was alright for her. Fish also existed but remained in the underground rivers which dwelled beneath the cave she took refuge in. For many nights she had prayed that she would be back home with her family very soon but it seemed that she had angered a deity and decided to punish her for some unknown crime she committed. The red head looked to the heavens for guidance and was thankful that the day was forgiving and cool. "I must continue on and look for a way off this rock" she said as she kept walking in no general direction.

Thunderous sounds filled the east where the sun was setting. This caught the red head's attention for it was not a natural sound but sounded like "Gunfire" Kim said as she laid in the prone letting the sand cover her body so that she may remain unseen. Not too far of maybe six hundred meters a town was being attacked by strange airships. They were long and had the body of a black hawk with wings that had turbines built on it. Other airships floated in the sky which she knew were providing air support. The other air ships had the body of a futuristic jet but in the center of the two wins were open holes but kept the aircraft up the air using some kind of antigravity technology. More aircraft that were transport carriers came in over Kim and hurriedly dropped off soldiers into the battle field. The soldiers wore black hooded cloaks and carried alien looking rifles. Moving in battle tactics that Kim had studied and performed for her classes she knew that this was a well-trained army going up against an inferior force. Soon after tanks that floated five feet off the ground fired their guns upon the buildings before them. The turrets had quad-guns as well as energy based fully automatic machine guns which cut down anything in their way.

"Peacemaker this is War hammer. We are moving towards the target and waiting on your go. Over"

"Roger War hammer. We hear you loud'n'clear. Standby to engage over."

"Roger standing by. Out."

The tanks moved into position and prepared to fire upon the town. Two armored divisions moved in to provide the infantry support. The town was medium size but as Kim got closer to the battlefield she immediately took notice that the town lead into a huge metropolis that was below the hill she was on. The smell of the sea filled her nose and she looked over at the coast line to see marines wearing advanced futuristic looking armor reminiscent of the roman infantry armor. Large super mega carrier star ships floated in the sky providing artillery support. Smaller battle ships filled the sea also proving support and carrying marines into the fray. Dog fights took place in the sky, smoke from burning skyscrapers and other buildings reached for the heavens. Beams of light and plasma bombarded the city while anti-air defenses attacked the airships. Transport vehicles drove down the streets to get the soldiers to where they needed to go. The sky was red from the fires and the sun was not permitted to shine as the smoke provided the curtain.

"Phantom actual this is phantom 2-5. Cherubim spotted a civilian in the outskirts of the city. Recommend getting soldiers to get her out of the hot zone. Over."

"Phantom 2-5 that is a negative. Repeat negative. Can't sacrifice any chances that the civilian may be hostile. We'll send in others to investigate the individual. Charlie Mike. Over."

"Roger Phantom Actual. Continuing mission. Out."

The tank group known as Phantom 2-5 continued on with their mission while Kim continued on to remain in the shadows. Unknown to her she was being followed by a group of dark figures. These figures are a highly trained group of soldiers that many in all of creation feared them. They're the tier zero operators known as "Reapers" the SEAL team 6 of the Imperial navy but one step higher than America's elite tier one operators. Leading the group was a figure covered in a black cloak that covered him from head to toe. He had twelve wings covered in black smoke, ash, ember, and fire. Holding in his hands were two scythes. They had a handle made of ivory and the blades were of the blackest night ancient inscriptions covered along the edges of blades as well as going down the shafts of the scythes. The bottom of the scythes had smaller blades much like a small halberd attach to it. He stood mightily and with of frightful mane. The hood was a pointed curve inwards. Hidden in the shadows of the hood was a black skull that looked like fire dwelled inside the skull giving light to the eyes and mouth.

"Domine mi, quid a nobis faciendum est?"_*My lord, what are your orders?* _one of the black figures asked.

"Nos adhaere ad eam. Vulpes prodire!" *_we cleave to her. Fox come forward!* _said the commander of the group. As he looked at the one he called.

"Sic Domine mi?"*_Yes my lord?*_ Vulpes asked standing in front of his leader. His leader kept his eyes on the red head.

"Reliqua pars tollere vultus in crimen, et proficiscere. Sequar puella. Ire nunc!_*take the rest of the group and continue on looking for the criminal. I shall follow the young woman. Go now!*_ said the lead group as the others went and executed their orders. The main figure followed the woman like a shadow.

Kim continued her trek looking for food. She familiarized herself with the two opposing forces. One was the Roman looking soldiers and the indigenous people who had low tech in comparison to the roman army. They looked to be elves, dragons, dwarves, angels, and some human looking entities aligned in the roman army. The indigenous population looked like humanoid insects. Not all were fighting with the roman army as some wearing blue helmets fought against the other insects. Kim made sure that she stayed away from the combating armies. Even though the humanoid insects where low tech doesn't mean that they were weak. They were still technologically way far too advanced for mother earth.

She had been scowering looking around for food until finally she came face to face with one of these human insects. Screaming in fright, she had lost her military discipline while trying to escape. But while doing this she had become surrounded by a group on insect like humans and could not find a way out. Collecting herself and remembering her training she went on the attack. She managed to escape but soon she was trapped once more and it seemed that this time there was no way out. Sighing in defeat but a burning intensity within her eyes kept her going. A glorious death was always death in battle. So this was where her last stand would be and it will be the most toughest she has endured. A song began to play in her head and it filled her with much energy.

Where every hero turns to rust swallowed by the sands of time

And will never be _**remembered!**_

Winds of desolation carry my name

The fever burns me _**Alive!**_

Burning out. Cutting through. _Is it all I shall ever do?_

_**What is left of me!**_

Riding through the furious storm

_**Blinded by the unforgiving sun!**_

Give praise and reload your gun

_**The final war has begun!**_

I roam across my empire

King of the wasteland

Burning out. Cutting through. _**Giving death is what we do! WHAT IS LEFT TO SEE!**_

No salvation without a blood red sun

_**I'm not a liar! We are the chosen ones!**_

Your blood will be paid in this final crusade (x2)

They call us murderers._** WE'RE GONNA DIE ALONE!**_

You won't remember us. We're already gone.

The shadows haunting me and the killing is free

Crown a new king. _**Burn everything!**_

Bittersweet taste of victory. No souls to reap and no one left to _**weep!**_

Salvation will come. Load your gun or die alone

_**WE ARE THE CHOSEN ONES!**_

Riding through the furious strom. Blinded by the unforgiving _**sun!**_

Give praise and reload your gun

'_**CAUSE THE FINAL DESERT STORM HAS BEGUN!**_

_**BLEEDING ME, ROAM TRUE, ROAM FREE!**_

_**BE WHAT WE'RE BORN TO BE!**_

_**TEARS AND BLOOD WASH AWAY**_

_**YOU BETTER SAVE YOUR TEARS FOR THE FINAL DAY!**_

And so Kim did what she did best. Take down the enemy and not give a shit about their existence. Today was gonna be a long day. **A long bloody day **Kim thought as a twisted smile formed on her face and a demonic laughter escaped her lips. Watching from afar, the black figure watched and the only thing he said was "non bonam. Non bonam ad omnes." Faster than lightning he went to engage the battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter for this story. Hopefully Kim didn't do something stupid. Oh I forgot that the name of the song Kim was remembering was 'Desert storms' by Zonaria. **

**Same disclaimer.**

Chapter 5: a whisper beneath a bark of old trees.

For a long while Kim had been fighting the humanoid insects and what was disturbing was that she seemed to enjoy the slaughter she committed. Many were slain by her hand and many did not live to tell the tale of their meeting with the deadly red head. Soon after the battle finished and stood atop a mountain of corpses. Birds of prey flew in to enjoy the feast that was given to them freely by this strange person. The fog of cleared from her eyes but she felt a pain. A pain she could not escape. A song had begun to play in her head and it was a song which set waves of pain through her very soul. It was filled with so much pain, agony, sadness, confusion, and most of all pity. She looked up into the sky and fell to her knees. "Now I must look in reflection" slowly the lyrics of the song come to her and sung "I found no solution in the truth that my madness could be cured. I found no wisdom in the songs the elders sung to me. I stared through diamonds oh so cold. Saw beauty turn old. Bleeding promises renewed with old lies in the glare of burning skies" Kim stopped but then continued saying it was her confession in german. "Kann ich den, kann ich den anders? Habe ich denn nicht dieses verflutche in mir? Das feuer, die stimme, die qual. Immer, immer muss ich durch strassen gehen. Und immer spur ich, da ist einer hinter mir her das bin ich selber. Es verfolgt mich. Lautlos. Aber ich hor es doch. Ja, manchmal ist mir, als ob ich selber hinter mir her liefe. Ich will davon, vor mir selber davon laufen. Aber ich kann nicht. Kann mir nicht entkommen. Muss, muss den weg gehen, den es mich jagt. Muss rennen, rennen endlose strassen. Ich will weg, ich will weg! Und mit mir rennen die Gespenster von mutturn, von kindern. Die gehn nie weg. Die sin dimmer da! Immer! Immer! Nur nicht wenn ich tue. Dann, dann stehe ich vor einem plakat und lese was ich getan habe und lese… das habe ich getan? Abe rich Weizz den wie es in mir aussieht? Wie es schreit und brullt da innen. Wie ich tun muss! Will nicht muss! Will nocht muss! Und dann schreit eine stimme und ich kann es nicht mehr horen. Hilfe! Ich kann nicht, ich kann nict, ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht…" Kim confessed that she had a curse inside herself. A burning desire to take the lives of others. The voice, the fire, and the agony. She felt that whenever she would read about the death or murder of someone she felt that in some way it was he fault. She wanted to find a way for her salvation. Many times prior to going to college and joining the elites of all military groups she thought of death as her salvation. She had always felt that there was something following her but she realized it was herself. She wanted to escape. Escape herself! The voice would always return and she could do nothing but obey it. She would always jump at the chance to save the world and never once disobey it. She yelled that couldn't go on repeatedly. Soon after making her confession she looked up and finished the rest of the song. "I raged through the jungle and died in the trees to dwell in the rivers which flow to the seas. What if this madness seems to be nothing else but my real…me?" Kim said with sadness. As a tear flowed down her cheek. Leaning back with her head hung down she thought about the meaning of the song. She knew it was madness and the confession was taken from peter lorre's "M" in 1939. The true meaning was about a murder or a person suffering from his or her own insanity. She knew she was no murderer but she often thought of herself as a crazy person simply because she always through herself into the fray, ready to get the job done at any cost.

Sitting there for what seemed a long while she heard a lute playing in the distance. She heard of it but could not remember where she heard it. Getting closer did the music get. Standing in the end of the alley was a black figure playing with a lute. The song was beautiful and calm much giving an Italian renaissance feel to the air. The black figure walked next to her and stopped. Lost in the music, the black figure gave small nodding movements while playing. Kim too lost herself in the music and closed her eyes to the song humming in rhythm with the song. She felt like she was in either Florence or Venice. Walking and looking at all the old places and having a quiet stroll in the day. The black figure sat next to her and continued playing. It was like this for a while before the song ended on its final note.

"That was Calata alla spangnola by Joan-Ambrosio Dalza" he said without looking at Kim.

"That was beautiful!" the red head said with a dreamy look on her face as she thought about the song that was just played.

Nodding its head, the black figure put the lute away in an unknown location. "So may I ask who you are?" Kim asked looking at it for a while. In a dark cold, low, and inhuman voice it replied "I am the Black Messiah" with this answer she immediately jumped away and stood next to an exit should anything happen. Twelve smoke, fire, ash, brimstone, and ember covered bone wings formed on the Black Messiah. Gauntlets that were made of five layers of a black metal and a black diamond crystal. On its hands were skeletal like gloves. The skeletal design was black with gold on the joints and a red shine on the tip of its claws. The skull appeared from the shadows of the cloak. A red glow came from inside the skull and shined the inside of the hood. As he spoke in a long dead tongue the mouth of the skull moved as well. Black flame with a red outlining surrounded him creating even greater fear and terror to rise in Kim. Three chains wrapped around him from the left shoulder having it much like a sash. Her instructor Cody never taught her anything about the super natural so she did the logical thing; RUN THE FUCK AWAY!

Running as fast as her feet could take her she finally made it to somewhere she could hide in. Inside her mind her instructor was yelling at her. "Come on cadet! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" yelled her instructor. He was a navy SEAL now turned instructor and she remembered that he was married to a woman by the name of Abbey Grew. She didn't know what she looked like but she always remembered her instructor talking about his wife. The navy SEAL was tall, short black hair and well built. He often had a scowl and was really tough when it came to training. But this she was glad for because he trained them far harder and she often believed that his legacy will be followed by his students which is why her class often did more and gave praise to their great instructor. The question that her imaginary instructor yelled at her floated all over her head and she wondered what the fuck she was doing.

After collecting herself she managed to gain confidence and went out to confront the Black Messiah. Unknown to her he was right behind her. "Claudicatis puellam!" _*halt young woman!*_ she heard the same terrifying voice. Slowly turning around she met eye to eye with the Black messiah. "My name is Samael Azrael Malach Hamavet. Also known as Dominus Classes Praefecti or Lord Admiral of the Navies in your dialect. Please I mean you now harm. You wish to return home yes?" he asked. Kim noticed that no longer was the voice frightening but it sounded like a low voice and it spoke of many years of barking out orders. "The title 'Black Messiah' is my call sign. Only you know of my real name besides a few close individuals." Kim was still uncertain but something told her to place her trust in this individual.

"Let's get you home" he said with finality and Kim gave her hand to him. The journey for the two will begin… now.

**So another song inspired me to write this and the song the same title as this chapter. "A whisper beneath a bark of old trees" by nargaroth. Check them out if you like but im not sure you guys will like black metal. I know many Kigo fans would use popular mainstream bands and music but I prefer the unknown and darker things. Main stream does not go good with me but anyway enough talking about nothing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Awesome! A new chapter for this story. Sorry if I don't work on this as much as I should.**

**Well let's see what else is going to happy to our favorite red headed heroine.**

**Same disclaimer.**

Per Oculos Aquila part 1

Since their meeting, Kim had been going through a lot of battle grounds just to get to the main base. The Air force base known as "Nigrae Lunam" or Black Moon in modern English was home to many special operations commanders and operators. Usually civilians were not allowed into the base but seeing as she accompanied an operator who was also the "Dominus Praefecti" none dared bat an eye at her. Kim was surprised by all the advanced weaponry and many of the strange looking hyper advanced ships that aided many of the combat personnel on the ground, sea, air, and space. "Don't touch anything" said the Black Messiah as they walked into the Op room. "Comitatu Pectatione!" yelled a centurion. All individuals with in the building stood at the position of attention and awaited further orders. "Peragunt." Said the Black Messiah as he and Kim walked over to the back room. Upon entering he found much of his equipment and the bed he had a mess. "Damn. What a fucking mess." He said while he went to clean it up a bit. "Sorry it's not usually like this but we got on the ground and well we had to pull off our first operation after immediately landing here." Kim nodded her head and assisted him.

After cleaning up the area, Kim and the Black Messiah hung around in the Op Room. The room itself was huge mostly like a medium sized auditorium. Computers that were holograms, displaying what was occurring with missions and other things vital to carrying out a successful operation. In front of the people in the first row were large screens displaying maps, unit positions, current enemy forces, and images of certain individuals who were marked by the Imperial Republic. "So how am I getting home?" she asked. The Black Messiah was watching the screens like an eagle monitoring subtle changes that may prove disastrous for their mission. "Invenimus autem, domine, sceleris. Hic domus lateret in septentriones et orientum fluminis scorpionem."*_my lord we found the criminal. He was foumd hiding in a house northeast of here by the river scorpion.* _said an army Dux. "Et gratias tibi bona" replied back the Black Messiah. "Alright let's get you home. I'm sure your family is very eager to see you. Oh! How's your son?" he asked Kim. Kim was shocked by these words and failed to process them through her mind. "Son? I don't have a son!? What the hell is he talking about?" Kim scrambled through her head. "So I'm guessing you don't remember huh? Well let me refresh your memory." He said as he finally removed his eyes away from the screens and looked at Kim. "On August the 4th 2010 you and Shego had a baby. The baby was brought to creation when you turned into a male for exactly 5 months. Drakken's latest scheme at that time was to put you out of existence but failed when he realized it turned you into a male. Soon after beating the shit out of him, Shego came to you in order comfort you. Now according to memory, you two had already been in a relationship, going behind Ron's back, for as long as what? Three years maybe? A little more? Well anyway you two, already in a sexual relationship and loving relationship, you two decided to fuck like rabbits. Three months later Shego found out she was pregnant, which she told you, and both of you agreed to keep it. *deep sigh* two months later Shego begins to have second thoughts of raising the child with you because she feared that she would "Deny" you a better life without her. So months later she dropped off the world and you had never seen her since." He said. Upon hearing those words she was able to remember all that happened and the exact reason why she went to Duke Godfrey. As more memories fell on top her like a crumbling mountain, she began to cry and shake asking why did she forget? How could she have forgotten all about that? "Don't worry it's not your fault you don't remember. In fact she had asked my brother to erase your memories. But right now we are not going to worry about that but instead I'm going to reunite you with Shego. If memory serves me correctly she should be working at some hospital near Go City. Just stand fast. I'm going to get my brothers so that way all goes well in your reunion. Something tells me we are going to meet up with a woman whom I despise with all my being." He growled and walked away to gather his brothers.

It had been at least fifteen minutes since the Black messiah had left and she was wondering if she was even ready to meet with Shego. Shego. That name caused her heart to be filled with so much pain and torment that she was often left crying herself to sleep at night because of her. But she also had forgotten about Shego most of the time because of all the "raids" that would take place in the night. Yup many were fucked up as the instructors snuck into a random student's room and captured him leaving his team and those that lived in the dorms to conduct search and rescue missions. They were random but still it kept many up and to booby trap the entrances of their rooms. Some, like her, had to double check their rooms fearing that their instructor was inside the room ready to claim a victim.

Shaking her head from all those memories she finally heard footsteps coming into the room and someone called "company attention!" in latin but her body followed their reflexes as she stood at the position on attention until they were told to carry on. Following the order to carry on Kim was met wet three other individuals. One in red, the next in white, and the last in brown. "Kim, meet my brothers. Michael, Gabriel, and Rafael." He said as he pointed to each of them following the order in which they entered. The three stared at Kim and wondered what they were needed for. "Etsi ti chreiazetai na kanoume ton adelfo" *_So. What to you need us to do brother?*_ Asked the brown one or Rafael as he is named in greek. "Tantum dicam, sequitur ut omnes exponunt" *_just follow me and I'll explain it to all of you_* Said the Black Messiah as he put his hand on Kim's shoulder as they soon engulfed in light disappearing from that place as soon as the light faded away.

"I am your mother. Mother of all things." The pale raven-haired woman said sweetly to a young girl. "But you are not ours." The eldest of the group replied in a cold steely voice. He stared at the woman and his eyes narrowed at her. Kim looked at the woman and wondered who she was. With further examination she came to realize that the woman looked a lot like Shego. Keeping silent, she searched in her memories and soon came to enlightenment. She remembered the Black Messiah telling her that it was his brother that erased her memories but it's not the true story. The true story is that it was the woman before her that erased her memories of her once happy life and persuaded Shego to allow Kim to have her mind swept of a wonderful life with the green skinned goddess and their child. Kim stepped forward and the woman immediately gasp in shock.

"No it can't be!" the woman screamed.

"Oh but it can be." Said Kim as she stalked over to the woman and stood before her with hatred burning in her olive eyes. "You're gonna pay for all the wrong you have committed against me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait but real life happened and well it just sucks that I don't have time to continually update like before. Work sucks and I'm hoping that it will soon become a little bit easier for me. Anyways back to the story and reviews would be much appreciated so that way I can know how I'm doing and get opinions from you guys.**

**Now back to the story.**

**Per Oculus Aquila pt. 2**

The room was deathly quiet and none dared to make a sound as Kim looked at the woman with flames of ice and a hatred none can measure. This woman before her was the one who had caused her to lose the woman she loved so much and cared for but now missed a chance to be a part of said woman's life. She wondered about the child that Shego had borne and deeply wished that the child was still alive and well. This woman who strangely eerily looked similar to her love had made her forget and ultimately deny a peaceful life with the green goddess and their child. Revenge is a meal best served cold and tonight it is the main course.

"So, how long has it been since you and I have met? Two, three years since we last spoke and saved your beloved?" said the woman as she glared at Kim.

"Saved? My, what nonsense have you been putting in your own and other people's heads? Tell me, Where is Shego and my Child? What have you done to THEM!? Growled and yelled Kim as she was having trouble controlling her ever increasing rage. She was more like a volcano ready to unleash its lethality upon those beneath it.

"Ever the brute. Always rushing in and straight to the point never caring for the reasons behind things.

"When you destroy a person's life and leave them with nothing sometimes you just don't give a shit!"

"Indeed. But as to your love well… let's just say that all is well with her as well as your child" The woman smiled. It was a sweet smile but it made Kim's stomach churn and ache. All she wanted was to know where Shego was and she desperately wanted to know how her child was.

"Sorry to interrupt but... Kim Shego should be in room 121A. From what I learned from other sources is that she is with a woman by the name of Drew Saturday. Just recently she gave birth to a child, a son, but leave everything to me. This is a Family matter and it does not concern you. GO NOW!" Said the Black Messiah as he stepped in between Kim and the mysterious woman.

"But I-

"Go now! Lest you too be dragged in a struggle that is not your own. GO FORTH!" The Black Messiah growled as he pulled out his blade as did too his brothers.

Without any further prompting Kim ran straight into the hallway but soon stopped as she noticed a small little girl. She looked to be about three and had a mix of black and white hair. Her eyes were brown and she wore an orange shirt with an S on it and wore light blue jeans with white sneakers. She looked taller than most common three year olds but what struck her the most was this: WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOUR PARENTS AND WHO THE HELL LEAVES THEIR CHILD UNATTENDED? After thinking this she lifted up the little girl and took her along in search for the room. Ten minutes later she finally found the room and stretched her arm out to open the door but stopped soon after as she wondered what her beloved would say. Would she still love me? Do I still mean anything to her after three long years? What? WHAT? Kim wondered as she stood still like a frozen piece of ice. So many things crossed her mind but she feared what would happen next. The little girl looked at the frozen statue that was Kim Possible. Looking back and forth between Kim and the door she abruptly made up her mind and opened the room into her mother's room and dragged Kim inside with her.

"Flora how are you baby? What hav- FLORA who is that woman with you!?" Drew screamed as she saw the Red head with her daughter.

With this Kim snapped out of her funk and tried to calm the woman who was lying on the bed and ready to pounce on her in order to save her daughter. Kim raised her hands up in mock surrender. When the white haired busty mother calmed down but did not let her guard down Kim proceeded to explain to the woman as to why she was here. After giving her explanation, Kim introduced herself and waited on the woman to confirm is Shego was indeed here.

"Well kid I don't know if this Shego is here but when you said pale with green tint skin, long wavy hair, athletic body, green or emerald eyes, and seemed to be at about 5'11 then I do know of a doctor who looks like her and-

"KIM!" Said a familiar and long yearned for voice. It was a voice that once and still does hold pride and strength. It was a voice that belonged to an angel or goddess and it was also one that made her eyes tear up. Kim turned around and what she saw amazed her and made her heart jump for joy as she looked eye to eye with her long lost love. Saying nothing, Kim walked up and wrapped her arms around Shego and buried her face in the crook of Shego's neck. The sweet scent of mint flooded Kim's nose and the softness of the green skinned woman made her mind swim in the sea of memory.

"It's been too long and never again do I want to lose you again. Never again" Said Kim as she looked at Shego for a brief moment but then embraced her in a long and passionate kiss that soon turned hungry and longing.

Drew watched the two women kiss and she desperately wished that it was her and Zak in that same position. It brought a smile to her face but soon it faded away as she remembered that Zak was somewhere where no one knew of where he went. Thinking back on it, Drew often blamed herself for letting go of Zak but now she knew she had to get Zak back since that was her promise with the doctor. Looking again at the doctor she smiled because the doctor finally had found her long lost love. The two women were now holding each other in a tight embrace. The shorter red head rested her head on the bosom of the taller woman's breast both having a bright smile on their faces and having their eyes closed simply enjoying each other's presence.

Meanwhile Flora was merely watching the whole thing but soon decided that now was the time to act. Inhaling deeply and closing her eyes, a blinding yellow light filled the room and in the place of the young three year old was a woman in her late teens early twenties. She wore a gold breast plate that showed her midsection and had mail underneath it. The arms were covered in gold and silver armor as were her legs and the boots, though made out of a tough leather, had gold and silver armor. A sword was on her left side and robes clothed her beneath the armor. A medium sized oval gold shield with inscriptions in a long lost language encircled the rim and the image of a hydra bearing a sword in the right claw and the left claw on top of a pile of cannon balls. Old cannons crossed each other in the back ground and the tail wrapped around a fasces with an anchor attached to it. Beneath it in ancient Greek scripture read: defending the land from the sea. The woman also had a silver neck guard and the helmet was an old hoplite (mostly Spartan) design and had a brown horse hair crest that went from front to rear. A red cloak, being held by a single brooch, was worn by the female. Kim, Shego and Drew were shocked as to what they had seen. None wished to acknowledge what just happened but neither could deny that it didn't happen.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Danae Calisto Aella. Centurion of the Fourth Greco legion and leader of the Amazons. Forgive me but time is running short and now I must rescue my new born brother. I fear that the enemy is going to make a move now and soon Kur shall be slain by the brethren of his dominion. The Four have arrived so that means that the hour is soon at hand. With haste we must go now should we have a chance to save the world or suffer forever of losing it" Said Danae as she looked at the inhabitants of the room.

"What just happened?"


End file.
